<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boston: March 2016 by Eliza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967595">Boston: March 2016</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza'>Eliza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The (15) Kisses Album [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he really need to see Otabek alone that much?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The (15) Kisses Album [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boston: March 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: shivering</p><p>See series for other notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He would admit it, sometimes he was an idiot. March in Boston was too damn cold to be outside in just his shirt. Yuri paced the balcony again and considered just going back to the party. Did he really need to see Otabek alone that much? </p><p>Fuck, yes, he did!</p><p>There was no way they were going to have spent the whole four days of the Worlds competition in the same city and not manage to find 15 minutes alone together.  He just needed a distraction while waiting for Otabek to make his way outside.</p><p>The view was pretty at night, a field of sparkly lights rather than the working river. Yuri was starting to take more than just selfies, and a night shot would be a challenge. He found the right setting and took a few different angles. One of them brought some of the building’s intricate stonework into frame, underlit to highlight the feature. That was interesting. He took a few more with Boston’s lights as a soft blur in the background. </p><p>"That's good," Otabek said, right in his ear.</p><p>"Fucking Christ!" Yuri said, practically jumping out of his skin. He turned to face Otabek's grin and punched him on the shoulder, on principle. "Don't do that." </p><p>Otabek frowned. "Have you been out here the whole time? God, Yuri, you're shivering." </p><p>"Warm me up."  He should have made it some kind of sultry come-on, but he was fucking cold and really all he wanted was to get close to Otabek. Otabek unzipped his jacket and that was enough of an invitation for Yuri. He walked right up against him, slipping his arms into the leather jacket, around Otabek's back. He could feel the dampness of the shirt under his fingers and pressed it against Otabek's spine, feeling the cloth dampen further. There was a price for looking this cool.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm a bit sticky. The leather wasn't the best choice."</p><p>"You should be sorry. Being pressed up against hot, sweaty Otabek Altin is just <em>horrible</em>." </p><p>"You're horrible," Otabek said, but Yuri could hear the smile in his voice. </p><p>Yuri snuggled closer and Otabek tightened his hold. "I'm surprised at how hard it's been, seeing you everywhere and hardly being able to talk to you." </p><p>"I know," Otabek said. "It sucks being at work 24 hours a day." </p><p>"We're not doing the different hotels thing again." </p><p>"Agreed." Otabek dipped his head closer to Yuri's ear and whispered, "Can I kiss you?" </p><p>"Fuck, yes," Yuri said, raising his head as Otabek lowered his. They connected harder than intended and both of them pulled back. Yuri hated being bad at things, but Otabek just chuckled and leaned in again, brushing Yuri's lips softly with his. </p><p>Yuri followed when Otabek would have retreated, creating a gently clinging kiss. They both seemed to find their balance then, gliding against each other with increasing confidence. They risked a few creative moves, turns and crossovers, then Otabek nipped Yuri’s lip just enough for Yuri to feel it, making him shiver again. He slid his hands higher to Otabek's shoulder blades, pulling them closer, and his tongue along Otabek's lower lip, slipping just inside. Otabek made a low sound in the back of his throat and slowly, but firmly, put distance between them.</p><p>Yuri's gut reaction was that this was a rejection, but the look on Otabek's face banished that feeling. He'd heard about looks like this, all intensity and heat, but he'd never seen one and certainly not one directed at him. He could feel the blood rising in his face—and in his cock—and Otabek must have realised because he put another step between them, wry amusement starting to overtake the want. It took all of Yuri's effort not to follow. </p><p>"We should get back," Otabek said.   </p><p>Go back inside in this state—that wasn't happening. "I'll stay here a bit,” Yuri said. “Take a couple more pictures." He was going to want to remember this spot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>